Shugo Chara Furui! Furui!
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: If the Shugo Chara gang thought that being middle schoolers was tough, well they haven't seen anything yet! Here's a new Charatastic-packed adventure, filled with your favorite and beloved characters,new allies,romances, and MORE! really sucks at summary.
1. Juniors!

**Don't worry, there are some RimaHiko, Amuto, Kutua moments...**

_I hate him, but there's something about him that makes me want to never give up on anything relating to his life connecting him to mine. Whenever he's around me, or from a distance gazing at me, giving me that smile that only he could wear, that would make me melt like butter. Never once had that feeling stopped, never once did it ever go away. From gazing into his eyes, I could feel that we've known each other forever, and in those moments I feel as if I can trust him with my very life. It's as if the heavens had created him just for me and no else..._

_

* * *

_

_Rima Mashiro's POV_

"Miss Mashiro...would I be interrupting something?" the teacher came over toward my desk, and scowled at me.

"Not at all. Just waiting for the bell to ring," 'BRRIIINNGGG!' "Oh, and there it goes now. Nice talk." I said with a innocent smile. I started toward the the classroom's door.

"We're not done here, Mashiro." she said. Well, at least I think she did.

"Wow, caught day-dreaming in class again, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said as he walked with me to our next class together.

"Shut up." I said annoyed.

"You and that negative energy of yours. Seems like that's one thing that'll never change." he pointed out.

That comment had stabbed me in my heart, and it made me hurt a little to hear him of all people say that about me, epecially right in front of me. But, I just shook it off and counter-attacked him with an insult of my own.

"Hmph. Like I would want to here that from a freaky, perverted cross-dresser like you."

"Ouch, that hurt," Nagihiko said sarcastically."Try something new." I just glared at him from the corner of my eye.

The school's speakers had come on. "Excuse the following anouncements," It was Tadase's voice over the buildings loud speaker."This is only for Student Council memebers only. Any memebers of the Student Council commitey, please come to the Meeting Hall. That'll be all." The speaker had then been silenced. Nagihiko and I glanced at each other and headed to the designated loacation.

"What is it? X-eggs?" Kukai asked with Utau following behind him.

"If it is one...why not go and send Amu?" she asked.

"We've recently, recieved reports of some strange happenings here on the school grounds, that've gotten out of hand. It might be an X-egg attack, but we can not draw any attention to ourselves by tranforming or battling on school territory. If this were anywhere else, and less populated with people, then we could've easily purified the egg, without making a scene. So for now, just be on the look out for anything suspicous. Understood?" Tadase announced.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Well, well...look at little Tadase trying be the 'Big Hancho'!" Kukai said as he noogied the blonde boy.

"So immature." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I agree." went Nagihiko.

"So, where's Amu anyways?" Utau asked.

"I sent her on an errand, she'll be back soon. Don't worry, I've already updated her on today's events. Dismissed."

Everyone had left the Meeting Hall, while going their seperate ways to their classrooms. And again, I was stuck with Nagihiko. The halls were vacant of students. It's strange, of how it looked being empty with teenagers and middle-aged adults or over, crowding around. For a moment we walked in silence, the only thing you could hear were mine and Nagihiko's footsteps, and the floating noises of our Charas, as they chased each other, playing around.

"Ladies first." he said politely as he signaled me to enter in the room.

"When you say that, are you sure it doesn't disturb you at all?" I asked, smiling. Nagihiko snarled at me. "Just go in."

So in I entered, with the cross-dresser following behind me. The annoying teacher had asked where've we been, and why're we so late. We just showed her our excuse papers. "You may be seated." she said defeatedly. The excuse papers were Tadase's idea. You see since, we're now in high school, we have to keep the Guardians a secret. It'll be kind of hard to believe in something as Guardian's, Charas and X-eggs. Heh, try telling something like that to your school's principal, and see how that'll work out for you. So anyways, we only use the Student Council as a cover up, for any Guardian Meetings, like the ones' from when we were in middle school, last year. The only difference is that we don't have any rankings, like King, Queen and etc.

Just so you know, the last of the original Guardians are back at the Academy. Leaving Yaya in Queen's Chair, some new kid named Takashi Nakamura -aka Tashi-kun- in King's Chair, Hikaru in Jack's Chair, and Rikka in Ace's Chair. We would still see each other sometimes, but mostly on missions, or in battles. Kairi's still a Chara Bearer, but he refuses to come back to the Guardians (he's still attending Seiyo Academy), but whenever there's a huge battle or something of that category, he would be on our side ready to help.

Anyway, I glanced over at Nagihiko, who was taking down notes. He's such a nerd, but a really great athlete, even without Rythm's help. Sometimes, I envy him. Soon enough, he noticed me staring at him and turned his eyes in my direction. He gave me a quick wink with a smile. I blushed a little, and quickly turned my face from his view. Am I actaully turning red, because of him? Him, the cross-dresser, of all people!

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

I don't understand her at all, sometimes. First, she's all cute, then the second she gets the chance she just...sigh...I guess I've still got a lot to learn about the opposite sex. I returned my attention to the teacher in the front of the class. I'm lost right now. I don't know where she left off, or where to start, so I just pretended to follow along. I quickly glanced over at Rima, who was staring out the window..._again_. That's like her most favorite thing to do in this class is to stare out the window, either that or she nods off and goes to sleep...I wonder what goes through that brain of hers.

_Nagihiko, why aren't you paying attention to your school work? _Temari's voice rang through my head.

_I would, but I've forgotten where the teacher left off. _

_He's to busy eyeing, that Rima girl. _Rythm teased.

_Zip it. _I said with a hint of embarrassment in my voice. I could've sworn that I heard Rythm chuckling. Probably, off of my comment.

_Don't make fun of he's feelings._

_I'm not. You asked for a reason, and I gave you one._

_But you're still teasing him. Rythm sometime's you're to immature._

I turned my attention back to the book that was on my desk in front of me. But, it was kind of hard to concertrate while, listening to Temari and Rythm argue. They're just like childish siblings, always arguing over the littlest things. Never once, did either of them ever win the arguments they had...sigh...it seems kind of pointless to me, but at the same time humourous!

Class had ended after a couple minutes later. Finally, school's over!

_I could use a hot soke in the tub right about now. _I thought to myself. I collected my belongings and started out the room. I took a quick glance around the classroom and spotted Rima still sitting in her seat...fast asleep.

_Rima...she seems completely different when she's asleep, from what I'm used to. _Temari says.

_I guess you should wake her up._ Rythm pointed out.

"I guess..." I exhaled.

I walked over to her desk. "Hey, Rima-chan..." I say. "Wake up, it's time to go. Class's over." I had gently put my hand on her sholder.

"H-hunh?" she went with her eyes all droopy. Wow...I think I blushed a little. I don't why, but I did.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" she asked resentfully.

"Ignoring that...it's after class, time to go." I pointed out.

"Okay, okay...I'll get going."

_Nagi, you're smiling._ Rythm pointed out.

"S-shut up." I said as I quickly turned my head.

My Charas both chuckled and giggled, I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Rima asked.

"Hunh?" Rima had walked up to me.

"Now, don't go getting the wrong idea. I-it's just that it's getting dark out, and I'm just walking with you for your protection, that's all." Rima said with her cheeks reddening.

_For protection...? It's not even that dark out. _I thought to myself.

"Okay." I answered.

It was so quiet. Even the crickets were nervous to sing their songs of the night, they stayed silent. The sun had set, and the winds was giving off a wonderful light and calm breeze tonight.

"So you live close to the school?" I asked to break the akward silence.

"A little ways down."

"Oh, okay." This is kind of weird. She wasn't insulting me at all, she's just quiet. Right now she seems...at peace. I'm not use to this side of Rima, it's weird seeing her like this. So, I tried having a conversation with her.

"So, what was with you falling asleep in class?" I asked.

"I can't help it if she makes the class boring and sleep-worthy." Rima answered. Kusukusu snickered at the comment.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean she's always going on and on about nothing."

"But, some of that 'nothing', can turn out to mean something."

"Whatever. You always have to think things through, don't you?" she asked, looking up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it." she said as she turned her face.

This is the first time we ever talked like this, for this long without breaking into an agrument. It was kind of akward, but yet it was nice. Whenever, we usaully have a conversation we end up insulting each other, and seemingly hating each other.

"You, know...when you're like this, you're kinda cute." I smiled. Rima blushed.

"You're still a freaky, perverted cross-dresser." she said walking up.

"Well, at least I'm not the size of a nine year old." I shot back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just that I'm not the one who looks as if their still attending grade school."

Rima was getting mad, as her Chara was laughing at the comment I made. Temari and Rythm looked at me as if I had three heads and one of them said that it wanted them for dinner. And it seems as if I won.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rima said.

"Okay, see you later."

"Come on, Kusukusu."

"Alright." the little Chara said, as it floated after Rima.

I watched her as she opened her house's front door, before entering she turned and stared back at me, she gave me a quick wink, as she went inside. I stood there motionless. Replaying that moment in my mind.

"Nagihiko, let's go." Temari says.

"Hey, Nagi...I'm kind of hungry. Let's go eat."

"Hunh!" I gasped, as I snapped back into reality. "Sure."

And I started my walk home, accompanied by my two Charas. With the moon, stars, and the street lamps, which lighted my way.

_Who knew Rima-chan could be so cute? _I thought._ I guess she has a side of her that I've never notice before. Rima is such a mysterious character. _

"Heh, I guess I still have a lot to learn."

_The Next Morning..._

I went straight to my assigned seat, next to Rima-chan, ready for the day ahead of me, trying to shake last night out of my head. The rest of the class was walking around and chatting with each other, probably about some nonsense that's going on for them this weekend. Some kids were still coming into the room, maybe running late or something, I don't know. Our teacher had walked into the classroom, that's when everyone had rushed to their seats.

"Okay, everyone settle down, we have a new student." the teacher announced. The class started mummuring amongst themselves and to each other, leaving the teacher annoyed and frusterated.

"Please, please. Come in." she asked, as she signaled someone at the door.

"Hiya! I'm Rinetto Yorokobi, next to meet all of you!"

* * *

**Rin-chan:** Hiya, everyone! I'm a new character!

**Rima:** They could probably tell, from how the author ended this chapter.

**Rin-chan:** Are you always this mean?

**Nagihiko:** You don't know the have of it. -Rima glares at Nagi- ANYWAYS! Please review, and thank you for reading.

**Rin-chan:** So you all in the next chapter!


	2. Rinetto Yorokobi

**I swear I thought this chapter was longer than the previous one, well I hope you all still enjoy it, anyways!**

_Life always has unexpecting changes, turns and mishaps, but the only thing is...that's one thing that you can't ever change, you have to except it, as life moves on. Even if you don't choose to do so, you'll eventually have to, because life stops for no one... _

_

* * *

___

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

"Hiya! I'm Rinetto Yorokobi, nice to meet everyone!" the happy-go-lucky girl announced to the class room.

"Alright, Miss Yorokobi. Can you tell us a little something about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Sure! Well, first off, you all can just call me 'Rin-chan'. That's my favorite, favorite nickname. I'm really smart! But...when it comes to Mathmatics and History, my brain temporailly goes dead." she says as she softly knocks herself on the forehead. "I love, love Gym class, it's very fun and motivating. My most favorite, favorite class of all, is Home-Ec, because you can always eat your homework, afterwards." she giggled.

Everyone in the classroom was dying of laughter. The good kind of laughter, not the bad kind. It seemed to me that the class liked her, already. I have got to admit she does seem like quite the character. In a good way. Especially the way that she has the habit of repeating 'love' and 'favorite' twice in a sentence.

She has a slim figure, and she's around Amu-chan's height, but a little shorter. She also had long and somewhat scruffy hair, the color of light tan, that she had pulled back with the help of a forest green hairband. Her hair seemed to stop at the mid-way point of her back. And her eyes were of a greenish yellow colored combination, relating to a fox.

"Does anyone have any questions for our new friend?" the instuctor asked. Almost everyone had raised their hands.

"What kind of sports are you into?"

"Mostly all of them." Rin-chan quickly answered.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Favorite color? I'm going to have to go with 'Hazel'."

"What're your hobbies?"

"Hmm...anything that comes up, I suppose."

"Well, you'll have to finish asking Miss Yorokobi questions later. I have to start with today's lesson. You can sit in the empty desk behind, Miss Mashiro."

"Okie-dokie!" she exclaimed.

_Rima Mashiro's POV_

"Hey. I'm going to be sitting in the desk behind you." the tan hair girl whispered to me.

"I heard." I said non-caringly.

Our intructor had given us a number to turn to in our textbooks, I'm guessing for today's study lesson, I don't know and I don't care. Anyways, getting back to the MAIN scenario: Why did I get stuck with her? Out of all people, she had to sit behind me. I can already tell that this is going to be a disaster.

_What's with the sour looking face? _Kusukusu asked.

_It's nothing._

_You sure? How you're pouting doesn't seem like nothing._

_Just drop it, Kusukusu._ I had let out a long exhale. I then suddenly felt a slight pressure on my right sholder blade. Turned out be _her_ poking me in my back.

"What do _you_ want?" I whispered resentfully. She grins akwardly toward me, as I turned to face her.

"Sorry, to bother you. But could you tell me what page number we're on? I couldn't quite catch what the teacher said." I returned my attention, back to the boring woman ahead of the class, ignoring the girl. She sweatdropped in surprise.

_Rinetto Yorokobi's POV_

A boy with very long, and elegant purple hair had placed a piece of torn and folded paper, on the corner of my desk. I unfolded it, and it read, _"We're on pg. 374, Section 2. P.S: It's very nice to meet you, Rin-chan_." I looked over in his direction. "Excuse my friend, she's a little rough around the edges." the blonde girl in front of me glared at him. I looked back over to the boy, who smiled at me. I don't know why, but I think I started to blush a little.

"Th-thank you..." was all I could say. Well managed to.

"No problem." he said, with a wink. And he faced back to the front of the classroom.

I paged through the book to the number that he had given me, a little while ago. When, I finally had gotten to the specified page number, I had glanced over at him once more. _Dokki! Dokki! Dokki! _Hunh? What's this...my heart? Is it beating, beacause of, this boy? But, I barely even know him. I-I don't even know his name...

I had quickly turned my face from his. I think it had reddened. I decided to look out the window. Waiting for my heart to calm down, hopefully...

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

_After Class..._

"BRRRIIINNGGG!" went the school bell.

"Come on, let's go, Rima-chan." I said as I stood from my desk, collecting my textbooks.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming." she answered, following after me.

We started out the classroom, when something had grabbed hold of my sleeve. I turned to find it was Rinetto Yorokobi.

"Rin-chan?" I asked. Rima glared at her.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you again...for earlier." she said.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, but we have to rush off to a meeting."

"I understand! Go on, you two don't want to be late." she said with a smile.

Rima had tugged me by my arm, and out the doorway. She was literally pulling me down the hallway.

"Ow! Rima, stop! What's wrong with you?" I exclaimed.

"You were totally flirting with that girl!"

"What?" I sweatdropped.

"Don't play dumb."

"I was just being polite."

"Hmph!" And then it dawned on me...

"Wait...Rima are you jealous?" I asked with a grin.

"No! Why would ever be jealous? You can just do whatever you want." she said as she stomped ahead.

"Hey!" I called after her. "We're going to the same place! Why not we just go together?" She didn't answer, nor looked back, she just kept on walking.

_Rinetto Yorokobi's POV_

"So, Rin-chan! How's your first day as a Junior High School student, doing for you?" Kistune asked.

Kistune was a littlier version of me, but the only difference was that she has teensy-weensy foxs' ears, paws, smallish canines' fangs, finished with a little fluffy fox's tail. She wore a sleeveless priestess like top that was the color of pure white, with dark blue female Japanese archers' pants. And her eyes were of a dark yellow.

"Yes, I guess so. But, let me tell you it was _nothing_ I expected." I joked.

"At least you made one friend."

"...Friend?" I asked, looking up at her.

"That purple long-haired boy. Aren't you guys BF's?"

"I wouldn't say that we're friends, we're more on the lines of being associates, besides, I don't even know his name." I explained embarrassed.

"Oh, I knew that!" she exclaimed, while retrieving to her egg. As soon as she did, I had put her back into my schoolbag, and headed back to the school building, lunch was bound to be over soon, anyways. Suddenly, there was this strange presence that I felt, coming from behind me. I quickly turned around, to see what it was. It was some kind of mini monster, with a huge 'X' imprinted on it's forehead. "Useless, useless. I'm just a bothersome Know-It-All...!" the little monster thing cried. Then it launched some weird attack...towards me! I couldn't move. My whole body just completely froze. "Aaaahhhh!"

_Amu Hinamori's POV_

_Meanwhile at the meeting..._

"Everyone's here right?" Tadase asked.

Everyone started to groan...

"I thought I had left this paper work stuff behind, when I graduated from Seiyo..." Kukai muttered.

"I know..." I groaned.

"We still have a situation at large. The X-egg problem, that we'd talked about in the last meeting." Tadase went on, ignoring the complants of the others.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why don't we just split up, and go looking for the little thing?" Utau suggested.

"Yes, if it's causing that much trouble." Rima commented.

"Good idea. But if any one of us happens to find it, let the rest of us know. And remember, we musn't make a scene."

"Right!" everyone exclaimed as we all stood.

I don't get it...it's like the older you get, the more you take in orders more seriously...it's strange. So we all separted from each other, looking for the little thing. But, before we did, we all had transformed with our Charas.

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Charanari: Star Jack!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari: Amulet Spade!"

We all glanced at each other with only one thing on our minds, completing the mission!

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

I ran as fast as my legs would let me go, searching for the X-egg. By now, the eggs' probably hatched into an X-Charactar already. I just hope that I make it in time.

_Yo, Nagi! I sense something straight up ahead! _Rythm's voice echoed inside me.

_You sure?_

_Positive, dude._

_Alright! _I said, as a picked up more speed.

I came to a area, where the X-Character had been. What's that? On the ground, unconsious...it's Rin-chan!

* * *

**Rima:** I don't see how you could've let that little thing, knock you out cold.

**Rin-chan:** Hey, give me a break. It surprised attacked me!

**Rima:** Liar.

**Nagihiko:** See you in the next chapter! And don't forget to review, thank you.


	3. XEgg Attack! ! !

**Here's chapter three, enjoy!**

_The toughest things is seeing the unbelievable, but if you try to open your heart's eyes and your mind, then you'll be able to see and appreciate the things in front of you, beacause in some cases, believing is seeing..._

_

* * *

_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

Unfortantly, I was right about the egg hatching. I looked back at Rin-chan, who was lying unconsious on the ground. I ran over to her, to see if she was alright. She was breathing okay, and nothing else seemed to be wrong with her, she was just knocked out cold.

_Nagihiko, look out!_ Rythm yelled.

I quickly grabbed Rin-chan, and managed to dodge the X-Character's attack. I gently placed her back onto the grass, then turned toward my miniature opponent. Suddenly, Tadase's words had rung through my head.

_"If any one of us happens to find it, let the rest of us know. And remember, we musn't make a scene." _I guess I should, plus Amu's the only who could purify it, if Rima's not with me...also I'm far enough away from the school, no one would notice.

"Blaze Shoot!" I exclaimed, as I produced a blue energyball. I had shot it towards the sky, and it exploded with parts scattering across the endless blue abyss. It reseambled a warning flare. Hopefully, someone will notice it and come to my location.

As from the looks of things...the X-Character was getting madder by the minute. It started to screech loudly, I quickly covered my ears. **"EEYYYYYYIIIIIIIIII!" **

_Nagi! _Rythm exclaimed.

"Right!" I bent down a little to ready myself for launch.

"3...2...1..."

_GO!_ Rythm shouted. I had, literally, jumped as high as the sky and yelled, "Beat Dunk!" It was a slam dunk move, that can blow enemies away, literally. It didn't have much affect on the little guy though, but it did aggrevated him. Which is not good in my case.

**"USELESSS! EEEEYYYYYYYYIIIIIIII!"** and it launched another attack. I had no time to dodge, so I blocked it off. I glanced behind me, to check on how Rin-chan was doing...still unconsious, but she was alright, not a stratch was on her. I looked back at the enemy. He wasn't just playing games anymore, he was going all out! He had added some more power behind his attack. I could tell, because it was pushing me back some.

_Rinetto Yorokobi's POV_

I managed to open eyes, and as I did...you're not gonna believe what I saw! It was that purple-haired boy from class earlier, today...but what is he doing here, and in that awesome, yet strange outfit? Why is he here period? I thought he had a meeting to go to, or something. Wait, it looks as if he was protecting me...but from what?

"Royal Crown!" I heard a voice shout. I quickly turned to look to who had it come from. I-I guess it come from the blonde kid, in the kings' outfit, holding a staff towards us. Behind him on his left side, was a tall brown haired boy, who was dressed as some kind of pilot or something, beside him was a girl with long, blonde hair that she wear in two pig-tails, she was wearing a devils' outfit. On the kings' right side was the mean girl from earlier, she was dressed as a clown, and beside her was a girl with pink hair, dressed in blue. If I wasn't so freaked out right now, I totally would compliment her on her outfit, but now's not the time.

I turned my attention back at the purple-haired boy, who was looking as shocked as I was.

"R-Rin-chan..." he said, as he stared down at me. What exactly is going on here! I asked myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling over to me, as he grasped my hand.

"Yeah...what's going on?"

"I promise that I'll tell you everything later." he said, while helping me up. "For now, just stay behind me." he said pushing me back.

"O-okay." I hesitated, but did as he said.

"Amu!" the brown hair boy exclaimed.

"Right!" the pink haired girl exclaimed, as she nodded her head.

"Negative heart!...Lock on...Open heart!" she shouted and a ray of hearts came from her locket, that she wore around her neck. I guess the mini monster was defeated, and they won, because the little demon went to being an egg, and flew off. Every one of the weirdly dressed people cheered and high-fived each other.

"Good, thinking of using your 'Blaze Shoot' attack to signal us, Nagihiko." the blonde kid congratulated.

"It was nothing." the purple-haired boy said modestly.

_Nagi-hiko..._I thought to myself, as I blushed. So that's his name, it was nice...I liked it.

Everyone had turned back into their regular school uniforms, and was heading back to the school.

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

We won the battle against the little pain, and was about to be heading our way to school. Well, until Rinetto tugged on my sleeve. I turned around to her view.

"It's later." she said seriously. I looked surprised for a moment, but then gave in.

_A few minutes later on a bench..._

"Yo!" Rythm exclaimed. Rinetto's eyes had widened.

"Aw! He's soooo cute!" she squeeled. "What's his name?"

"Rythm." I answered, with a smile.

"You're so adorable!" she continued. All I could do was chuckle.

"He's a Guardian Chara."

"Guardian...Chara...?"

"Guardian Charas are tiny fairies born from the eggs of a child's heart, also called the 'Heart's Egg'. His/Her dreams and hopes preserves it. Sometimes, the eggs hatches to aid that person in becoming his or her would-be self. People with Guardian Characters and pure-hearted children can see these creatures. It is known that most people only have one Guardian Character. However, some people have-" Rinetto had cut me off. She cupped my face and leaned in closer to me.

"I have a secret, too." she whispered. I gulped. "Wait one second." she said as she released me, and dug into her bag.

"Uh, R-Rin-chan...w-we just meet. I hardly even know you, d-don't think this is a little to soon-"

"Ta-dah! I've got one too!" she exclaimed. I started to blush.

"What was it, that you were saying?"

"N-nothing, just forget about it!" I stuttered. She started softly knocking on the shell of the egg.

"Ki-Ki, come on there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Yeah, come on out!" Rythm cheered. The egg started to open.

"Who is it?" the Chara asked peeking out.

"Yo!" Rythm exclaimed. Rin-chan's Chara came from out of her shell.

"Hiya! I'm Kistune." she announced.

"Nice ears...can I touch 'em?" Rythm asked.

"Sure."

I studied Rin-chan, as she giggled and watched the two Charas play around. So she was a Chara Bearer all this time...

_I thought I felt something strange about her._ Temari commented. **(She meant it in a good way, even though it didn't sound like it.)**

"Hunh? What's wrong?" she asked, as she returned my stare.

"Nothing."

She then hugged me.

"Rin-chan?" I asked, as I sweatdropped.

"Thank you, for protecting me, earlier." I look down at her. "It's seems like you've been helping me alot, today." she giggled.

"Nagihiko..." I blinked. "That's your name right?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Okie-dokie, then!" she exclaimed, as she released me. "We should be getting back to the school!"

So we went, but then I thought that the others would probably want to hear about this. They should still be in the Meeting Hall, doing paper work of some kind.

_Rima Mashiro's POV_

"Why paper work?' Kukai asked.

"Come on. It's just a little bit." Utau explained.

"It's...to...boring." he groaned.

"If this is how you act around paper work, I'd hate to see you and homework." I stated.

"Watch this." Utau had whispered to me. She leaned over to Kukai's ear, and started to whisper something. His eyes started to liven up, and sparkle with glee.

"Really?" he asked looking over to the mischeivous little devil. She nodded her head with a smile. He quickly started getting back to work with an attitude adjustment. I leaned over to Utau. "What did you tell him?" I asked. "Can't tell. It's a secret." she said with a smile.

I sort of wish she did. I could've use it on Nagihiko. I mean imagine the things that I could make him do...Ew, ew! Bad Rima!

_Rinetto Yorokobi POV_

When Nagi-kun and I had walked into the room, it had gotten scary silent! I quickly hid behind him.

"It's okay." he said, glancing back at me. I slowly showed myself to the others. "Hey, guys. This is Rinetto Yorokobi."

"Hiya, everyone." I said, but still there was no answer. So, I decided to retake shelter, behind Nagihiko.

"Naghiko, what is she doing here?" the pig-tailed girl asked, with an evil glare, which had sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, you see...Rin-chan's a Chara Bearer." he pointed out. Everyone looked at me in surprise. The mean girl, from class earlier started to walk up to me.

"Where's your Chara?" she asked. I just stared at her, wide-eyed, soon Kistune revealed herself.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed.

"I don't like you." she said looking at me.

"Now, Rima-chan...be nice." Nagihiko said. She turned her back, and headed over to the others.

"Welcome. I'm Tadase Hotori." the blonde kid introduced himself. "And this is Kiseke." he continued, when a little king version of him floated to his side.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, and these are my Charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." the pink-haired said with a smile.

"Hey, Kukai Souma, and this here's Daichi!" went the brown-haired boy.

"Utau Hoshina, and over there is El, and Eru." the blonde girl with long pig-tails said.

"..." the other blonde girl stayed silent. Everyone stared at her.

"Fine. I'm Rima Mashiro, and this is Kusukusu. Happy?" she said as she looked backed at her friends. I giggled. You know, for my first day, after being attack, it ended quite well. It makes me look a so much further to tomorrow...

* * *

**Rima:** I hate her.

**Nagihiko:** Wow...well see you all in the next chapter. R&R.

**Rin-chan:** See you guys laterz!


	4. School Days Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy

_Life is what you make it out to be...either you take it by it's hinges and live it up, or sit and watch everything pass you by. You are in control of your life...no else..._

* * *

_Rinetto Yorokobi's POV_

"I can not believe that I overslept!" I yelled, as I darted down the sidewalk.

"Hey, you mind slowing it down a bit! I'm gonna vomit from all the movement going on in your bag!" Kistune complained.

"Quiet! It's not like it's my fault, that the alarm clock didn't go off this morning."

"Technically..."

"Aw, hush up." I said, as I sweatdropped.

I heard some footsteps from behind me. I didn't want to glance back to see who it was, and chancing me running into something. So, I kept on looking forward. Then, the mystery person had caught up to me...it was Kukai Souma, from the other day.

"Running late, too?" he asked.

"Yeah. My alarm clock decided not to work, today."

"Actuall-" I quickly covered up Kistune's mouth and threw her into my schoolbag. I looked over to Kukai and flashed a smile. He sweatdropped.

" 'Rinetto' right?" he asked.

"You can call me, 'Rin-chan'."

"Rin-chan, I bet I can beat you to the school!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"But, I guess I'll keep it slow...so I won't beat you so bad-" he stopped.

"What was that you were saying? You're gonna have to be alot faster than that, if you wanna win against me!" I shouted back at him.

"Hey, that's not fair, you had an unfair advantage! Foul!" he exclaimed.

"Did not!" I laughed.

"C'mon!" he shouted. All I could do was laugh as we raced to the school building at full speed.

_At school..._

We made in the nick of time, with only a few minutes to spare. That was fun I have to admit, even though I lost, and I was _extremely _tired. Although, it's a great morning workout. I should do this every morning.

"I told you, that I'd win." Kukai said breathelessly. I looked over at him. He didn't look the bit of exhausted...he must be a great athlete.

"What kind of person calls a 'foul' in a race?" I asked. He started to laugh.

"I thought it would make you slow down or something. You're pretty fast." he chuckled. I looked at his face, it was all covered with sweat! I giggled, as I dug into my bag.

"I have to admit...you did mak-" I had cut him off, by wiping his forehead off with one of my napkins. He looked over to me.

"You don't wanna go entering into first period, looking as if you had an angry mob chasing you, do you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What about you?"

"Don't worry, I've got extras." I said as I finished his face. "There!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. You don't mind, if I hold on to this, do you?"

"No, not at all. It's yours to keep!" I smiled. Then I remembered...I grabbed Kukai by the arm, and took off with him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" he exclaimed.

"We still have to get to class!" I yelled back. "Aw, man...I almost forgot!" he said.

_In class..._

We stampeded through the door, just making it before the bell rang. "Whoo!" was all I manage to say. I leaned on Kukai's arm, as I caught my breathe. He had rested his hand on my shoulder, and started to laugh, which I contasiously did as well.

We walked into the classroom. He walked over to his seat as I did mine. As I sat, I breathed a huge exhale of relief. I had lifted my gaze from my desk, to the front of the classroom, finding that the teacher had already started today's lesson. I had turned towards the window, ignoring the bragging of the middle-age woman.

_Not paying attention, to your schoolwork, Rin-chan? _Kistune's voice had rung through my head.

_Nah, I already know all this stuff anyways. Besides, I'm totally worn out from all that running. _I sighed. She chuckled a bit.

_What is it?_

_Looks like you're not the only one._

I had looked over to the right side of me, to notice Kukai's face buried inside his arms. And if you listened very closely, you could hear him quietly snoring. I couldn't believe it. After all that running, I'm the one who lost, and the most exhausted, and he falls asleep. I slightly chuckled a bit. He's something else, I tell you that.

_He sure is a crazy one. _Kistune stated.

_What makes you any different, Kistune?_

_Why're pinning things on me? Sometimes you're so mean, Rin-chan! _she pouted. I just chuckled. It was only three days ago since I've agreed to joining the Guardians...

_~ Flashback- Three days ago/Guardian Meeting ~_

"Welcome Chara Bearer Rinetto Yorokobi and Chara Kistune to the Guardians." Tadase announced. I bowed, trying to seem formal. Plus, I didn't know what I should say. 9 out of 10 chance, I might say something_ totally _embarrassing. There was a sudden heavy pat on on my back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, falling on my bottom, and onto the floor.

"Why so formal? We're all friends here." Kukai had exclaimed with a wink. Nagihiko had held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and climbed to my feet, as I blushed.

"Mostly." Rima mumbled evilly. I turned my glanced to her, then to the others.

"I'm sorry..." I started, my head towards the ground. "...but I can not join you, as being all of your friend..." Everyone had looked at me in shock. I then, turned around to face Nagihiko and smiled.

"Because, I think I've fallen for, Nagihiko!" I exclaimed, as I tackled him. We had landed onto the floor. I could feel all eyes on us, as I rubbed my face against his, giggling.

"You like...Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked surprised. I turned my head, and smiled happily.

"Yes! Very, very much!" I exclaimed, as I continued to hug Nagihiko. He started to sit up. His face was flushed, I just giggled. Everyone started to snicker.

"If you look at them, they would make a cute couple." Amu had commented. Nagihiko and I stared at her, and blinked in unison. Then to each other. I quickly stood from him, and cupped my face, as he stood and started to dust himself off.

"You're making me blush!" I announced.

"So, Rinetto-"

"Rin-chan!" I said, as some cute and cuddly fox's ears had popped on top my head.

"Rin-chan..." Amu corrected herself. "So, will you join us?" she asked.

"To be closer to Nagi-kun? Of course!" I said as I blushed even more. The Guardians had all sweatdropped.

_~ End of Flashback~_

_Uh...Rin-chan you're blushing, honey. _Kistune pointed out, and snapping me back into reality.

_Kukai Souma's POV_

'BRRRIIINNNGGG!' went the school bell, as it had woken me up from my morning nap.

"Come on, Sleepy Head!" I heard a voice exclaim.

"Just five more minutes..." I groaned.

"Five minutes...? But it's time for lunch."

"I'm up!" I exclaimed, as I quickly stood from my desk. I then heard someone giggling.

"Gotcha!" said Rin-chan, as she poked my nose. "You're so easy." she said with a laugh. I just smiled with her.

"It's not lunch period is it?" I asked, with a little disappointment in my voice.

"No, sorry...lunch won't be until another two hours. It's only second period." she explained.

"Thanks for waking me, anyways. Catch you later, then." I said, as I dashed to my next class.

"See ya!" she called after me.

_Amu Hinamori's POV_

Class was about to start in a few minutes. Students were walking around chatting with each other or just going to sit with their friends. I had glanced over to the classroom's door to notice Rin-chan entering in. I waved to her, and signaled her to come over and sit next to me and Rima. She caught my drift and headed over towards us. I then, had felt an evil aura brew up from behind me. I looked in corner of my eye to find Rima, burning in anger. Rin-chan had then came over to sit with us.

"Hiya, guys!" she greeted.

"Hey, Rin-chan." I responded. Rima had turned her gazed to the window. Rin-chan had walked over towards her.

"Hello, Mashiro-san." she said. Rima glared at her evilly, which made me flinched. But, it didn't seem to bother Rin-chan.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, pulling out a seat next to Rima. I gulped.

"Yes." Rima answered resentfully. Rin-chan had just smiled, and sat on the other side of me. I give her guts, for even trying to get along with Rima. But why did Rima hate her so much? Rin-chan's a really nice girl. The teacher had walked into the classroom. Everyone had sat in their seats and had quieted their voices.

"Good morning class." she greeted us.

"Good morning, sensei." we all had returned.

We were in Mathmatics class. Rima was staring out the window, while Rin-chan was looking dumfounded, and had fallen asleep a few minutes later. I had exhaled a sigh and stared at the teacher, pretending to pay attention to what she was saying. Acting like I knew and understood every word that was coming out of her mouth. Which we all know, was not the case.

_Kukai Souma's POV_

"She's crazy fun, dude!" I whispered over to Nagihiko, as the teacher wasn't looking. He shot me a smile, and pointed to the middle-aged, bald male in front of the class. I just rolled my eyes and turned my head. After a minute of day-dreaming, I had glanced towards Nagi to find his cheeks reddening. I had smirk.

_I know that look, Kukai. _Daichi pointed out.

_What are you talking about...? _

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

Kukai had passed me a torn, and folded piece of paper. I'm guessing that it was a note. Even though I'm not the type of person who reads and passes notes around, while class was in session. I took and unfolded it, which it read:

_Nagi, if I were you, I would tone down the face fireworks. (Laughs)_

I had flinched at his comment. I looked over and glared at him, evilly. Which only made him want to laugh more. I calmed down, and sighed. What am I going to do with him?

_~ After second period - passing time ~_

The bell had rung, leading everyone to leave the classroom and were now going to their next one. Kukai and I were on of the last pairs exiting out of the doorway.

"Hiya, Nagi-kun!" went a familiar voice, coming from behind me. I turned, to spot Amu, Rima, and Rin-chan.

"Hey, Nagi." Amu greeted me.

"..." Rima just stared at me, which made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Hello, girls." I returned. Kukai had coughed leading us to turn in his direction.

"What is it? Are you catching a cold Souma-san?" Rin-chan asked, while peeking over my shoulder.

"No." he answered. Rin-chan had walked over to him, and put her hand on his for-head.

"Hm...you don't seem to be running a fever..." she stated. She then had grabbed his hand, and had pressed it against her cheek.

"Hmm..." then she had eased into his face.

"OW!" Kukai exclaimed, as Rin-chan had plucked a strand of hair from his head.

"Kukai, you're very healthy." she explained, while studying the strand. Amu, Rima, Kukai and I all sweatdropped.

* * *

**Rima:** Tell me how was all that...

**Rin-chan:** My great-grandmother had taught me that.

**Nagihiko:** R&R, thanks for the read.


	5. School Days PLUS XEggs Galore pt1

_Life is what you make it out to be...either you take it by it's hinges and live it up, or sit and watch everything pass you by. You are in control of your life...no one else..._

* * *

_Nagihiko Fujisaki's POV_

The five of us started to laugh. Rin-chan sure is fun to have around. I can see us being really good friends. I mean, she's pretty, loving, caring, truthful, fun to have around, care-free, hyper-active, smart, and in her own way wild. She's not afraid to be herself, no matter who the people are around her. She just loves living every moment of every day, as if it could be her very last, making memories that she could someday share with her future family...

"Nagi-kun?" Rin-chan asked, while snapping me back into reality. "Is everything okay in there?" she asked gently knocking on my head.

"Yes. I mean, why wouln't it be?" I asked, a little shocked about how close she was to me. Her eyes had suddenly sparkled. I started to blush some.

"No way! You have hazel eyes! That's my most favorite, favorite color!" she exclaimed. "Aw, that makes me love, love you a whole lot more!"

Everyone had sweatdropped. Yeah, did I forget to tell you that Rinetto Yorokobi **(Rin-chan) **is madly in love with me...just picture me in Ikuto's situation with Utau. Rin-chan was now clinging onto my arm, as we walked down the hallway to our next class, which was Home-Ec.

We had waved and said our good-byes to our fellow guardians, who were going to their next classes. While, I was stuck with Rinetto. As soon as we had set foot into the door, we were crowded by everyone in the classroom. Well, particularilly Rin-chan.

"~Nee, Rin-chan would you mind working with me on today's assessment?"

"No, Rin-chan promised that she would work with me, today!"

"I love your Home-Ec dishes, Rin-chan! Please work with me." Were the random comments that flooded the mouths of the crowd of students.

I had glanced over towards her, to find her left eye twitching. Suddenly, a pair of foxs' ears had appeared on top of her head. Possibly, this could be her Character Change with Kistune.

"Hey, hey! Cool it down some. Hey!" she exclaimed, then her ears had poofed away returning her back to her orginal personality. Everyone was silent. "Now, listen...not to be rude but, I don't remember making any promises with anyone. Besides, I can not be _everyones' _partner. I'm only one person. If I could multiply myself, and make like about 20 of me, I would. And trust me if any of us had that kind of ability, we all would be living it up by now." Some kids giggled at that comment. "So, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone..." she continued.

"No, Rin-chan...it's our fault. Don't go blaming yourself."

"~Nee, Rin-chan, you're so nice. Just like Fujisaki-kun." Everyone nodded. I started to feel myself blush a little. Rinetto had shot me a smile, as I did in return. She was nice. Friendly yet stern, when needed to be.

A girl with black hair, that was thrown back into a low pony-tail had walked over to Rin-chan. "So, are guys going out?" she asked. I had flinched.

Rin-chan had shook her head. "But, wouldn't it be awesome if we did!" she squealed. I sweatdropped.

"Do you mind letting me in?" a voice asked from behind us. Rinetto and I slowly turned around, and gulped in unison. It was our instuctor, for today's class. Oh, boy.

_Rima Mashiro's POV_

_Snap! _went my pencil breaking in half, for the third time.

"U-uh...Mashiro-san? Is anything bothering you?" Tadase had asked me, in a whisper, handing me another pencil.

"Everything's peachy."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I answered resentfully.

"Okay, then..." he said, as he returned his eyes to the front of the classroom.

I can't stop thinking about what might be going on with Nagihiko and that _girl_. I just hate to be clueless. They could be doing anything, as long as no one's not watching. What does she have, that I don't have?

_Right now, Nagihiko..._Kusukusu pointed out.

_Thanks for the update._

_Any time! _she said.

_Why her?_

_Well, she's not afraid of telling how she feels..._

_Are you trying to fact me of liking the crossdresser?_

_Not 'like'...the 'L' word._

_Never!_

_That's just your lost, then. _Kusukusu ended.

_Nagihiko's Fujisaki's POV_

_~Lunch Period~_

"Amu! We're over here!" Utau waved at the pinkette coming towards our pinic table.

"Hey guys." she stood for a moment. "Where's Rima?"

"Mashiro-san? I persumed she was with you." Tadase stated. "Plus, she seemed highly upset about something, from the way she acted all period. She hurriedly left out the classroom, before I got the chance to ask her anything."

"That's weird." Amu-chan seated herself at the table. "Speaking of which...where's Rin-chan?" she glanced back and forth. Probably searching for the two.

"Last time I saw her, she was clinging onto Nagi." Kukai stated.

"What did you do?" Utau narrowed her eyes at me. My face had reddened.

"N-nothing!" I stammered.

"Why the sudden hesitation, Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase asked nonchaultly.

"Your face is flaring up, dude." Kukai teased. Amu-chan had giggled.

"Shouldn't we eat our lunches? They'll start to get cold." I said trying to change the subject.

"Dude, they're school lunches. They're already cold." Kukai stated. I had sweatdropped at his sudden comment.

_Rima Mashiro's POV _

I was sitting under the school's Cherry Blossom tree. Something didn't feel right eating with everyone today. I didn't want them to be worried about me, or to ask any weird questions. I just wanted to be alone for right now. _Step. _I had raised my face from my bag lunch.

"M-Mashiro-san...?" I looked up to find a pair of familiar eyes staring back at me. Those fox like eyes, that greeted me, only a few hours ago.

"Yorokobi-san..." I trailed off. She turned her back to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I didn't think anyone was here." she said walking away.

"W-wait. Come, and sit with me." I said. Why did I just say that? Aren't I suppose to hate her? She turned her head back at me, and stared in surprise. Then, she walked over and sat herself next to me. It was silence that filled the air. The only sound was the gentle wind swaying through the trees.

"Why aren't you eating with the others?" I asked. She looked over towards me. "Hm?" she returned. She then, had closed her eyes, and a slight, yet delicate smile made it's way to her face. She then had faced the sky, as her eyes opened.

"I just needed to get away is all." she answered. I stared at her. "Heh. Don't get me wrong I don't hate anyone...It's just that I needed some time to be alone, and think some things through. You know what I mean?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed.

"Same with you?" Rinetto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you have something on your mind, that you couldn't quite comprehend?" she asked.

"Something like that. It's not really important."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. I had stared up at her. Darn, my shortness! "I would totally understand, if you don't. I mean, it's really none of my business." she smiled.

"It-" _~BUZZZ~_ went my phone as it had cut me off. I had dug into my schoolbag searching for it. I had studied the Caller ID, to see who it was: 'AMU', it read.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Rima. I had just gotten a call from Yaya saying that there's a _huge_ X-Egg problem going on at Seiyo Academy." she said ergentlly.

"What?"

"Me, Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Tadase are already on our way. Rinetto's nowhere to be found, plus we don't have her cell number."

"Don't worry. She's with me." I explained.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys there!"

"Right!" I said as I hung up. Rinetto had stared at me with worry, and question in her eyes.

"No time to explain. Do you know how to Charanari?" I asked quickly.

"Charanari?"

"Just follow my lead!" I instructed. "My own heart...UNLOCK!" I chanted. "Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Whoa, there's something you don't see everyday." she said, as her little Chara nodded it's head in unison.

"This is serious, come on!" I shouted. Rinetto quickly nodded her head.

"My own heart...UNLOCK!" she chanted. "Charanari: Silver Fox!"

Rinetto was wearing a light leafy green, sleevless kimono dress that stopped about 7-inches above her knees, tied up with a forest green ribbon in the back. Underneth was some dark gray tight mini shorts, she also wore gray knee-high somewhat-see-through socks, with comfortable black hightop sandals. Around here neck was a long forest green scarf, resembling the ribbon tied around her ribcage, and below her chest. Her long, scruffy and light-tan hair was fully let down, nothing was holding it back. Her bangs were hanging just above her eye lashes. On top of her head she had foxs' ears, and added behind her buttox was a fluffy foxs' tail, which both were the very same color as her hair. Around both her wrists were black wristbands.

"What just happened?" she blinked. "Hey, where'd my uniform go? And where'd this outfit come from?" she asked.

"Just come on." I said annoyed. We started our way to the school. _Is it just my lack of athletic abilities, or was Rinetto zipping her way ahead, like some kind of wild animal, searching for prey?_ I thought to myself.

_You didn't notice, did you?_

_Kusukusu?_

_Right now she's like a fox. Fox's are know for their incredible speed, if not their sneakiness, and wild impulse. Somewhat like a raging koinichi. _**(female ninja.)**

_Whatever._

It had took us a few minutes, but we finally got there...Seiyo Academy, which is being flooded with X-Eggs _and_ X-Characters! The place was being swarmed with them. We had our hands full with this one. I had glanced to the side of me. Rinetto was as surprised as I was. I wouldn't blame her.

"Yaya found her! Over here!" a familiar voice yelled. Rinetto and I turned to where we had heard it from. Yaya was already in her Charanari: Dear Baby. She hasn't changed a bit.

"Look out!" Rinetto shouted.

"Oh no, Yaya, behind you!" I shouted as well. I had felt a sudden gust of wind. "Steel Claw!" I heard a voice chant. And by the looks of it...it seems to have been...Rinetto?

"Wow...who's the new girl?" Yaya asked amazed. I didn't quite hear Yaya's question, I was in 'aw'with Rinetto's performous. She had quickly turned in my direction, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Mashiro-san! Quickly move out the way!"

* * *

**M.L.D: Cliffie! See you all in the next chapter! R&R. - - - - LATTERZ - - - -**


	6. School Days PLUS XEggs Galore pt2

_**~Flashback of the previous chapter...**_

_"Oh no, Yaya, behind you!" I shouted as well. I had felt a sudden gust of wind. "Steel Claw!" I heard a voice chant. And by the looks of it...it seems to have been...Rinetto?_

_"Wow...who's the new girl?" Yaya asked amazed. I didn't quite hear Yaya's question, I was in 'aw' with Rinetto's performous. She had quickly turned in my direction, with a shocked expression on her face. _

_"Mashiro-san! Quickly, move out the way!" ___

_Rima Mashiro's POV_

I quickly turned around, to find a wave of collided darknesses heading right for me. I stood there in shock, thinking:_ Is this the end for me?_ My eyes shut on their own, as I readied myself for the impact, knowing that there was no chance of me dodging this attack, with my terribly slow reactions. "Mph!" I exclaimed, ready and waiting for the harmful blow to make its' way towards me. But the attack never came. Instead, I felt the winds gently slapping me against the sides of my face. I slowly opened my eyes to find long, silky violet hair dancing in the air. Raising my face, I found that a certain crossdresser was carrying me in his arms...bridal style!

"Nice save, Nagi!" Amu's voice shouted and echoed from the ground. I looked down to her, then traveled my eyes back towards Nagihiko. I felt my cheeks shading into a light pink. He saved me just now...but, why? Aren't we enemies of Amu's friendship? I was painfully and utterly confused right now. What could be his motive for helping me like this? "Nagihiko..." I trailed off. He looked down at me, and smiled that charming boyish smile of his. I felt my cheeks heaten up some more. I bet my face was totally beet red right now.

"Rima, are you alright?" he asked, landing us onto the ground safely. I nodded my head, staring into his bright and oh-so handsome hazel colored eyes. Then Rinetto ran up to us, out of nowhere totally ruining our moment! Wait...there wasn't any moment. With Nagihiko? The friend stealer _and_ perfect girl acting _crossdresser_? No way...never.

"Mashiro-san! You're alright, thank goodness." Rinetto exclaimed in a worried tone while glomping me.

"Y-you can get off now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase exclaimed. A yellow jelly-like substance fully surronded us entirely, from the repeated and constant attacks from the mini creatures. Everyone was here: Nagihiko, Rinetto (sadly), Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Amu, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto (don't know why), Rikka, Hikaru, and some black haired boy (who obviously wasn't in Charanari). I lifted myself from Nagihiko's arms, and stood to my feet. "What're we going to do?" I asked.

"There's to many to count." Amu pitched in.

"Bash and crash 'em!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Decreasing their numbers in half, is the only liable decision we have right now."

"Kairi's right!" Yaya said, hanging on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Let's go all out!" Rinetto shouted, throwing her fist into the air. Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Rikka, Hikaru, and that black haired boy all stared at her, with Eru's eyes. "Who exactly are you?" they all said in unison. She looked over to them, and smiled akwardly. "N-nice to meet you all too..."

"Can we save the questions for another time!" Tadase shouted, sweat beading down the sides of his face. Everyone turned towards him, seeing that he was struggling to keep his shield up. So, we all readied ourselves for battle. What a pain this was.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three...!" I exclaimed, cracking my knuckles. This was just one of those days, I guess...

_Rinetto Yorokobi's POV_

Everyone charged towards the tiny, yet quite dangerous enemies. Giving them all they got. Tadase transformed his miniature kingly septor into a fierce pointed silvered sword! Kukai used what looked like a super soccer kick move, which shot a gleaming trailed light through the huge gang of tiny villians. It made an impressive gap in their forces but was easily filled with more X-Characters. Dang it! Where are they all coming from anyways? This doesn't make the slightest bit of sense...well neither does my being able to transform with Kistune, but still!

I made equally five shurikens magically appear from out of nowhere from the air, and into both my hands. While I stood in a crouching ninja position, fighting stance. I had to think this through thoroughly. No mistakes. Some back up with this though would make this work out all the more better...I glanced around my surroundings, to find Kukai. Nice! He could definatley be a big help with my plan. "Hey! Souma-kun." I called. He turned his eyes towards me, blocking a ray of shadowy attacks. "What is it, Rin-chan?"

"I have a plan to decrease at least almost half of their numbers, but I'll need your help."

"Alright. Update me on what to do."

"I'm gonna shot my exploding shurikens into the middle of the bunch. But, I'll need someone to back me up."

"Me right?" he grinned.

"I need you to watch my back." I said, before flash stepping and appearing in mid air. "Shuri Barrage!" I exclaimed, shooting the four pointed weapons. All ten successfully hit each of it's targets. Not killing them, but making them weak so then Amu can purify the little monsters. Huge gusts of wind shot up from around the blow and swallowed me into the gigantic collided clouds of smoke. A second slightly huge explosion blew me out the way, bringing me back into the clearing where everyone could see me. I tried my best to regain my composure to make a nice, smooth and safe landing, but some sudden gust and figure flew my way.

"Direct hit, Rin!" smiled Kukai, as he caught me in the air, riding his flying skateboard. My face flooded red, while me foxs' ears on top of my head twitched unnoticably. I can't believe it! Souma Kukai's carrying me bridal style. He chuckled as he stared down at me with his bright and sportsy guy looking emerald green eyes.

We landed on top of the grassy field's surface, a slight breeze grazing the grass, making it switch around in the soft winds that Souma-kun's board was making from how close we were against the ground. Kukai was holding me closer to him, so I wouldn't fall out of his grasp. I gripped -not to tightly- the end of his collar...because I was a little scared of dropping from his embrace. My face brightened even more red of how close the sides of our faces were against each others', but it seems as though he didn't notice...if that was close to possible.

"Th-thanks...Souma-kun." I stated softly, yet nervously. He grinned, "No problem, Rin-chan. I'm always here for a fellow comrade in need! Nice plan, it work!"

AHHHH! So kawaii! I swear that I practically mentally melted in his arms. Ooohhh, how I wish we could just stay like this. No disturbances at all. Time could just freeze or stop, I wouldn't care...

_Cheat!_ shouted Kistune's voice from within my thoughts.

_What?_

_Didn't your heart belong with Fujisaki Nagihiko not Souma Kukai?_ I blinked a few times momentarilly, then shot up from out of Kukai's arms. "Rin?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Let's stop all this loly-gagging and finish off those little pests." I exclaimed. A smile enrose into his face as he stood in front of me. "Ready when you are."

"Bonzai! ! !" I shouted in a warrior yell. We charged back onto the battle field.

_Nagihiko's POV_

There were to many to count. This battle seems as though it could go on for hours, at the very least.

"Nagi! To your left!" Rythm shouted from within my thoughts. I quickly took his advice I swurved over to the right side of me, dodging the dark shadowed attack that was shooting my way. "Gotta keep your guard up, man." he advised. I agree. If I keep this up, I'll be finished. I jumped high in the skies above to better my view for around the whole entire scene. Tadase and Ikuto were both fighting back-to-back. Really...I would've thought that the two of them would've been the last pair for fighting a battle together. Anyway, Utau, Rima and Yaya were fighting together, while Amu was in the middle of everything purifying the X-Characters/X-Eggs. Kairi was helping Rikka and Hikaru since they weren't that much experienced in the kind of thing.

I then turned my sights to find Kukai and Rinetto blocking and fighting off a huge variety of X-Characters' attacks. "Blaze Shoot!" I exclaimed knocking out the creatures that were trying to put on a sneak attack from behind the two. A light wind surged passed them. Rinetto whipped her head around to find the becoming of the winds and where'd it come from. She then raised her head into the skies, meeting me. "Nagihiko!" she smiled, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"Thanks dude! I owe you one." Kukai called up to me. I gave him a quick thumbs up and landed beside them.

"We have to work together. It's no big deal." I looked over to Amu-chan once more...she looked really worn out. I wouldn't think of any different, we had a lot on a our plates right now. "We're making a little difference, at least."

"Not much, though." Rinetto dodged a random blow. My eyes then shot open in shock. All of the tiny X-Eggs and X-Characters were mixing with each other making a new huge form of beast or something grotesque. "Now what?" I heard Ikuto exclaim in annoyance.

"Tightrope Dancer!" chanted Rima's tiny voice. Everyone looked in her direction. "What are you all staring at? Help me, and grab a rope. I'm not doing this for my health." she ordered, struggling to hold on on her end of the rope. We all hesitated for a brief second and did as she told us. "Amu, not you! Purify it."

"Alright!" she quickly nodded her head and readied herself for the finishing move. "Negative heart!..." she pointed to the creature. It flinched and started trying to fight and break its' way free, as best it can. "...Lock on!..." Amu then shaped her hands into a heart, laying them before the Humpty Lock that she wore around her neck. "OPEN HEART!..." she exclaimed, a huge ray of hearts coming from her and surrounding the beast. **"GRAAAHHHH! ! !"** it screeched, slightly exploding it little forms of eggs. A huge number of embyros (not really) floated into the air and zoomed into many different directions, probably to their bearers'/owners.

"Dia! Switch out." Suu insisted and instantly Amu came from Amulet Dia to Amulet Clover. "Remake Honey!" she smiled and a huge glomp of honey colored substance covered the whole entire 'battle' area, which was damaged, broken and torn slightly apart. After restoration, the place looked completely untacked. Like we were never here. Thank Kami for that ability of hers, if not for it...I could see a huge law suit against us...I sweatdropped at the sudden thought.

"Good job, Hinamori-sa-" Tadase started, but was soon cut off by the sudden pinkettes' falling onto the ground. "Amu-chan/Amu-chii/Amu/previous Joker-san!" Yaya, Rima, Kairi, and I all exclaimed in a worried tone, running over to her side. She suddenly tranformed back into her regular school uniform and out of her Amulet Clover transformation. Her eyes were closed tight, her lips were parted a small amount revealing her teeth, and her cheeks were flushed a light pink color. Ikuto knelt down beside her and placed the back of his hand against her face. He let out a relieved smile. "Nothing major. She's just really worn out and running a small fever. Don't worry, I'll see to it that she makes it home all right."

"In other words...you're gonna break into her room and take care of her secretly, so her parents don't go all crazy on you and spend the night." Utau narrowed her eyes onto the blu head. "...maybe..." he smirked before leaping from the ground and jumping to Amu-chan's house from tree to tree. I hope she gets well.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase snapped. Everyone chuckled at the blondes' expense.

"I'm tired, too. I'll take my leave and head home, myself." stated Rima blunty after going back from Clown Drop to plain school Rima Mashiro. "I'll walk with you, Rima-chan." I offered only to receive an icey death glare from the small blonde. "I'd rather walk with Yaya." she said coldly. "Besides, we haven't seen each other in quite a while." she then smiled a friendly smile towards the pig-tailed brunette who was clinging onto Kairi's arm and giggling her head off. The three of them left through Seiyo High's gates and traveled into the nights' darkness that fell over not to long ago.

"Well! I guess, it's just us." Rinetto's voice chimed from behind me. I turned to face her and gave her a gentle smile. "I guess." I exhaled and looked around to see who was walking home with me. There was Kukai, Tadase, Rinetto, and...wait- "Where'd Utau-san go?"

"Oh, dude she left." Kukai said simply. I scratched the top of my head. Okay...I guess it'll be just us four, then. We started down the walk, silence surrounding us.

"So! That was fun, right?" Rinetto smiled all cheery. The guys and I all sweatdropped. "You think that was fun back there Rin?" Kukai asked through an akward smile. She looked over at him. "Yeah! It was really dangerous and life threatening...I think. But! It's only fun...well exciting, because it's not something that anyone could do at any time that they wanted." We blinked.

"She does have a point." Tadase agreed.

"It's to much work though." Kukai crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're just lazy, Souma-kun." He fell onto the ground anime style. Tadase and I started to laugh.

"Lazy? How?"

"You already showed us an example, silly."

"Uh..."

"Now that you mention it...when he was of the Jack's chair position...he didn't do quite much." Tadase thought back. "He hated doing paperwork...he'd rarely showed up at any Guardian meetings...he skipped alot of classes to attend his soccer practices. He wasn't that much of the academic status-" Kukai rushed over and covered the blondes' mouth. "I think we get it, Tadase!" he laughed in an akward tone.

"What? Are you embarrassed now, Kukai?" I smiled.

"Oh, like you're one to talk..._Nadeshiko_." I winced at the sudden saying of my female forced alter ego selfs' name. "Hit a nerve I see."

"Whose...Nadeshiko...?" Rinetto asked, totally out of the loop. I flinched.

"Nagihiko here, has th-" I punched him in the shoulder blade...like really super hard in order to shut him up from saying any more. He fell back onto the ground. "I have a twin sister. Her name's Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Kukai just loves teasing us, because we look so alike...identical you might say." I flustered.

"Twin sister?"

"That sounds so awesome, Hun." Kistune floated to the side of my face.

"They're rare to be of opposite genders, you know." Tadase played along. Thank you Kami! "Like a one in million miracle, you'd say. I really enjoy Nadeshiko's being around. She has quite the personality. I remember, back when we were younger...Kukai and I use to always wrestle over who'd marry Nade-chan and the winner'll take her as their bride'." he chuckled, conversing to Rinetto who was eargerly interested into the conversation. I sweatdropped. Maybe he's trying...a...little to hard...I loved and appreciate that he held out a hand to help...but did he have to go that far...?

"Really? I never knew you had a twin sister, Nagihiko." she smiled, turning towards me. "Can I meet her?"

"Um...I wouldn't know. S-she's in Europe studying abroad." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head. "Depending if whether she stops back by the house or to the school, for that matter, is entirely up to her. I wouldn't know about, she just loves popping up and surprising people. But, I highly doubt that she'll be here for a visit anytime soon."

"Really? Aw...she sounds so awesome. I would really want to meet her." she pouted.

"Uh..."

"But, I'm more happy that I've got you Nagi-kun!" she glomped onto me.

Tadase rummaged through his pants' pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I should have a picture of her somewhere...Ah, here we are." he handed the photograph to the brunette. "Wow! You guys look so alike! It's hard to tell the difference...well, besides her being a girl and you being a boy, Nagi."

"Well...we are twins, y'know." I chuckled akwardly. I then sneakingly shuffled over towards Hotori-kun. "You mind telling me _why_ you have and is carrying around that picture?" I whispered behind my hand. The blonde closed his eyes and gave me a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Don't know." he said simply. "Brings back memories, I guess." I sweatdropped.


	7. Rinetto's Story

**M.L.D: Here's a new chapter of 'Shugo Chara - Furui! Furui!'. And it's all about how Rin-chan (Rinetto Yorokobi) had gotten Kistune and how her life was before she ever moved and started attending Seiyo high school and joining the Guardians. ENJOY!**

**Kitsune: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara-Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Rin-chan!" mom called me, from downstairs.

I paused my game that I was playing online called '10 Minutes to Live'. It's a really fun game, with alot of horror and suspense. When, you play...you're the main protagist that has to solve and answer any questions that'll probably be your life-force. One wrong thing and it's automatically game over. Real fun, right?** (This game isn't real, if it is - DISCLAIMER!)**

I stood from my bed and stretched my muscles, and walked over to my bedroom door, went down the stairs, and met my mom in the kitchen.

Chizu Yorokobi; my mother and I shared the same eye color. She was of course taller than me. She also has curly and wavy neck-length hair that was the color of tannish brown. My mom was incredibly beautiful...no wonder dad fell for her. Sad thing is...father's no longer with us. He died a couple of years ago, in a terrible car accident. No reason to be sad! He's an angel now, watching over our little family from the heavens above...my guardian angel...

"Hello, sweetie." mom smiled. I gave her one in return.

"Hi mom. You wanted me?" I asked, searching the fridge for something to eat.

"Oh, my...I almost forgot. How long you be taking to get downstairs..." she chuckled.

"Mom..." I blushed.

"Just kidding, Rin-chan. Your friend Mizu called. She was wondering if you wanted to come with her to the park and play for a while."

"Mi-mi? Oh, alright. I'll grab my jacket, and I'll be out your hair." I giggled.

"Don't forget to be home by 5:13pm. Dinner'll be ready by then." she stated. I nodded my head, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and zoomed out the front door, closing it behind me.

After jogging to the park, I spotted Mizu sitting on a brown wooden low bench, under one of the parks largest cherry blossom trees. The wind was calm and fresh. Gently whistling through the air. It was was the coming of an end of spring, so everything looked really pretty and nice. The sky above was transitioning from a calm, watery blue, to a relaxing, remarkable collision of red, orange, yellow, and a tint of hot pink. I let a smile fill my face at the beautiful setting.

Mizu raised her head, her eyes meeting mine. "Oh. Hello, Rin-chan." she smiled angelically.

"Hiya, Mi-mi!" I returned.

Mizu had straight shoulder length hair, the color of piercing night black, her long bangs covering the top of her eyes, which were of a pale silvery green. She looked like an easy going and down to earth kind of girl. Although, she's intensly shy, when around others. Her skin was pale, not pale white, but still it was still pale in it's own way.

Mizu and I are of the same height. Today she was wearing a sky blue short sleeved shirt, with a cerulean blue cotton long sleeved jacket, an ocean blue skirt that stopped just under her knees, and on her feet she wore two white high heeled flats. She looked really pretty, although everyday she does. All the boys in our school fawn over her like daisies. Sometimes, I get jealous...but still she's my _best_ friend, I can never ever hate her. She's like the sister I've always wanted. **(Rinetto hasn't any siblings.)**

"I'm so glad, you were able to come." she stood, and started over towards me.

I giggled. "Yeah. I am too."

"I thought since you were going away and all...we could hang out and play together. Like old times."

"That's an awesome idea." I winked. She smiled.

I hate it, but...mom had gotten a sweet job offer that can add extra income for the family. The only down side is that it's located in the city of Seiyo. So, mom and me are moving far away from home, and most importantly...moving far away from Mizu. We grew up together for as long as I can remember...ever since we were toddlers. But now...

"Hm? Rin-chan? Is something wrong?" she asked, snapping me out of thought.

"Who me? Haha...n-nothing! Everything's fine." I sweatdropped.

"I hope you're not lying to me, Rin-chan..." she narrowed her eyes onto me, a light smile still on her face.

"Okay. Okay. I was just thinking of 'Moving Day'! You know...me leaving..." I trailed off.

She giggled. "That's all? Hehe. Rinetto...let me tell you something, that grandmother had once told me." she giggled.

"Hm?" I blinked.

"Yesterday's history; while tomorrow's always is a mystery. But right now...today, is a gift. That's why it's called the 'present'." she smiled over towards me. I stared at her, then shot an understanding smile.

"You know, Mi-mi...for a fourteen year old...you're pretty smart and mature." I giggled.

"Hehe. One of us has to be."

"Hey." I pushed her playfully. She giggled.

Mizu always has a strong spirit. Whenever we're in a deep situation, she's the one who focuses on the bright side. That's my favorite, favorite thing about her.

"Hey...why don't we go to the playground."

"Where we first met." I nodded my head, and started over in the direction of the park's play set, with Mi-mi behind me. We laughed and giggled the whole way there.

_-Moving Day_

"Rin-chan, is that everything?" mom turned and asked me. I nodded my head solemly.

"Yes."

"Now, Rinetto...why the long face?" she knelt down and smooth out the top of my hair.

"Nothing."

"Really? Are you sure?"

I closed my eyes, and started over towards the car. I opened the vehichle's door and entered inside. "I'm ready, mom. Lets' go." She gradually nodded her head, and inserted herself into the front of the car.

I raised my head, to notice Mizu waving towards me. I rolled down the glass window. "MIZU!" I called.

"Rin-chan! Promise me, you'll always never forget where you came from. You'll make new friends. And always were that pretty smile of yours!" she waved. I tried holding back every tear that wanted to flush out of my system, and smiled/waved back at her; my first best friend, and sister. "Promise me." she called, after me as the car started to pull off.

"I promise!" I shout. "I'll never forget you, Mizu-chan! We'll always be best sisters. Never forget that."

"I won't."

"I'll call you as soon as we get to the new house, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I shouted, as a tear fell down my cheek. "Love, love you!"

"Love you too, Sister Dear!" she smiled. I believe that was the biggest smile I've ever seen her wear on her face, since we've known each other. "We''ll see each other again, for sure. I know we will!"

_

* * *

__Mom's been pretty busy with work...I barely and rarely see her anymore. At nights I would be all alone, with no one. It's like every time I bring this up with mother, she has work even more hours. She'll call me a night and tell me stories and wish me sweet dreams, but it's not the same thing like before. Four days after moving, Kistune was born. "Hiya! I'm Kistune."_

"Hunh?"

"Come on. Don't be shy. I'm part of you. Your Chara."

"M-my Ch-Chara?"

"Mm-hm. Character Change from a girl who's lonely and shy. To a girl whose loud, outgoing, stern and wild!" she cheered.

Automatically, a pair of cute and cuddly foxs' ears popped on top of my head. I jumped up and darted about the room, without any control of my body at all, but I soon snapped back into reality, eventually. The ear's disappearing.

"What was that?"

"A Character Change! Wasn't it fun?" the little fox chibi smiled brightly.

"Fun?...Uh...I guess..." I blushed.

"I can see that we're going to be the best of friends, Rin-chan."

"You know my name...? But, how?"

"Wasn't you listening? I'm a part of you. You're would-be-self. I know everything that's everything about you." she winked. "I'm like a spy-oh! Or a fly on the wall. Sneaky like a fox- oh, hey I am a fox. Would you look at that, hehe."

"Okay...we're friends, Kistune." I smiled.

"YAY! We're gonna have loads and loads of fun, honey! Just you wait and see. We're going to have so many adventures. There's so much ahead of us! A new school. New friends. New everything!...More importantly, a brand new YOU!" she giggled.

"A brand new...me?" I whispered to myself. "Sounds exciting!" I gripped my hands, with a burning background flaming behind me.

"That's the spirit! Scream it from the rooftops, honey!" We both turned to each other and chuckled.

A weird meeting, I know, but...yeah, that's how Kistune and I met, and became best friends after her being born. And right after I started attending Seiyo Academy. Met Rima and Nagihiko...THE LOVE, LOVE OF MY LIFE! And became a part of the Guardians, and befriended everyone else on the team. I just wonder what future lays out ahead of me...?

* * *

**M.L.D: I know it's taken me a while to update on this story. You'll just have to be patient and wait until Christmas. That's when I'm getting my new laptop cord. But, either way I hope you still like the chappie.**

**Rin-chan: See you all in the next chapter!**


	8. An All Girls Outgoing! and Rinetto's MOM

Normal POV

-Ding, Dong-

"I got it, mom!" Rinetto shouted back towards the kitchen as she jogged to the front door. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted it opening the wooden door. "Hello! You've made your way to the Yorokobi home." the brunette smiled brightly.

"Hey Rin-chan." greeted a females' voice.

"Oh, Amu. What brings you here?"

"Nothing really. Hey, are you free?"

"Sure why?"

"The girls and me were going to the mall to hang out. I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us." the pinkette smiled.

"Okay, sure! Let me just talk to my mom really quick. Hey, why not you come inside for a second, Amu?"

"Okay." she giggled, while following Rinetto into the Yorokobi home.

"Hiya guys!" went Kitsunes' tiny voice. "Hi Kitsune!" went Amu's four Charas in unison.

Rinetto led Amu into the kitchen, only to find a beautiful woman who looked alot like Rinetto; Chizu Yorokobi. "Mom." Rin stated. The woman lifted her face form cutting some carrots. "What is it, Rin-chan. Oh! Whose this? A friend of yours?"

"Yup. This is Amu Hinamori. She's part of the Student Council, like I am. She also talked me into joining." Amu dipped her head in respect and smiled towards Rinetto's mother.

"Well, it's so nice to meet you, Hinamori-san."

"No need for the honorific. Just 'Amu' is fine."

"Alright. Amu, then. It's so nice to finally be able to meet a friend of Rinetto's. She spoken of making a friend or two this past week, but never has she brung any of them home. I guess, it's because she thinks I'll embarrass her or something." Chizu giggled a bit.

" 'A friend or two'? But, Rin-chan's friends with all the Student Council members and plus everyone loves her at school." Amu pointed out. Rin chuckled akwardly for a few seconds. "There's me, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko-" the pinkette shot over towards Chizu's ear. "And just between you and me. She has a bit of a crush on Nagi." she giggled.

"Really? Rinetto are you starting to like boys? Remember, they have cooties and aren't afraid of giving them to a harmless and innocent girl." Chizu said in a dark voice. Rinetto reeled away some. "Mom." she whined.

"Haha! Oh, sweetie you're such an easy tease." Chizu exhaled a laughing breath. "You two go on and have your fun, but Rin-chan I want you to be home by 6:00..."

"Alright mom. I will, don't wor-"

"But. I want you to come home...with all your little friends." Rinetto's mother smiled. The brunette looked over beside her and shared a quick glance with Amu, then re-faced her mother and smiled brightly, "Alright!"

"See you guys later." Chizu waved as the pinkette, brunette, and the four little fairies following close behind them.

* * *

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked aloud, staring down at her wristwatch.

"Amu-chii's probably getting Yaya ice cream." the baby like brunette glomped onto the small blondes' arm. "Yeah, Amu's late because she's gone out her way to go and buy you some candy." Rima said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Sometimes you're a little to childish for your own to good."

"Hey! Yaya heared that."

"I didn't whisper it."

"Will you two be quiet. You're both giving me a massive headache." Utau glared over to the two teens. "And trust me...you wouldn't like me when I have a headache."

"..." the two stayed silent.

"Hey guys!" a voice called over the numerous voices and conversations surrounding them. "Rima! Utau! Yaya!" The three turned to where their voices were being called to find Amu and Rinetto. "Hey, it's Amu-chii and that other girl from the other day."

"That always hypered Rinetto Yorokobi chick?" Utau asked.

"Aw...not her. Anybody but her..." Rima sulked. The two walked up to the three friends.

"Amu-chii didn't bring any ice cream with her!" Yaya cried. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Amu sweatdropped, ignoring the pig-tailed brunette bawling her eyes out.

"Hiya guys!"

"Hi new girl! I'm Yaya Yuiki and I like candy. This is Pepe-chii."

"Nice! She looks just like you, Yaya-chan. I'm Rinetto Yorokobi and this here's my Chara; Kitsune."

"Haha, she's super cute! Yaya wanna have her over sometime." she giggled.

"We'll see about that." Rinetto giggled as well.

"Can we go inside now? This is boring." Rima interruped. "We've been standing out here forever."

"Sorry about that." Amu rubbed the back of her head. "I thought that Rinetto would want to come along with us, seeing as she's part of the Guardians and our friend."

"Not everyones'." Rima grumbled under her breath. Rinetto gave the small blonde an odd stare, but looked over to the others with a friendly smile. "Lets' go guys."

"I'm all over that." Utau stated. "There's these hot high heeled boots that I've been dying to get. I swear if that stupid low down green head sold them to someone, she's in for a world of hurt."

"Yaya want to visit the Arcade!"

"We'll visit everything Yaya. Just be patient."

"Okie-dokie Amu-chii!" So in entered the five female companions as they strolled into the huge mall.

* * *

"You got the boots you wanted, Utau-chan. And might I say, they're abosolutely to _die_ for. I see why you were so eager to get them." Rinetto's eyes sparkled brightly to the long knee high purple colored heels.

"Right. I'm so gonna wear these on my next debute."

"Debute?"

"Yeah. Utau is a famous singer. She has such an amazing voice." Amu explained.

"Wow! Really? Can you sing a song for me?"

"What? Right now?"

"Why not?"

"I _really_ don't want to be crowded right now. My arm still hurts from the past autographs I had to give out last week."

"Oh, okay. Next time then. Hey! Maybe you could do a little number at my house."

"Hunh?" Rima, Yaya, and Utau all questioned in unison.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys. Rin-chan's mother had invited us over for dinner tonight she said we could stay until morning, I guess."

"Free eats. I like that." Utau smiled. "I'm starting to like you already, kid. You're not bad." the blonde swung her long arm over the bruntte's shoulder. She giggled somewhat. "Yaya wanna join the group hug, too!"

"No, you go away. I always end up half dead after your little hugs. Back off." Utau snapped.

"Waahh...not fair hogging Rinni-chii all to yourself, Uta-chii!"

"I told you never to call me that you brat."

"Waahh! Uta-chii's being so mean!"

"Hey, guys...people are starting to stare." went Amu's voice calmly, but Yaya ran over and tackled the pinkette onto the tiled flooring. Rima was ignoring them all and was staring off into another direction. Why did they always have to embarrass her like this...especially in public places. But, she did feel a little relieved. Of course with the guys things would've been a lot worse. Her eyes came to a stop, when catching the view of Gag Me! came into sight. Gag Me! was a huge shop containing all of the petite blondes' all time favorite gag mangas, hilarious pranking items, and comedian soundtracks/DVDs.

She walked over to the store, examining everything in it carefully. Observing things with the upmost sensativity. "No way." she breathed. "They actually have the new latest manga of the ultra funny gags!" she smiled brightly. "Thay have volumes 5, 6, 7, _and_ 8! I have to get them." she said glancing around her area. "Excuse me. Miss?" she called to a long haired brunette. "How much are these books all together? I would like to purchase them."

"Oh, well. They're the latest and you're lucky they were just shipped in." the brunette smiled lightly. "Hmm...how about I sell them to you for the smallest of $15.75?" Rima rummaged throughout her purse. "Um..." she muttered, while finding small amounts of bills and change. "Uh..." she muttered again. She looked up to the women with a sadddened expression. "All I have is $12.50."

"Oh...sorry." she said simply. Rima lowered her head and walked from out of the shop. "Man and I really wanted those gag manga too..."

Rinetto slowly eased out from behind a huge stack of comics and stared after the small blonde. "Rima-chan likes gag manga...?" she asked herself and switched her eyes over to where Rima was previously standing. A smiled perked up into the brunttes' face. "Um...excuse me, Miss? I would like to buy these."

"All the volumes?"

"No, just 5 through 8, please."

"Alright that'll be $15.75. These are starting to become very popular. A small girl with really long and nice blonde hair just came in here asking for these...but she couldn't afford them." she smiled.

"Really? That's to bad. Alright...$15.75, right?" Rinetto asked, digging into her pockets. She pulled out a huge wad of cash, and glanced around, as she counted the bills. "Wow! That charm bracelet looks really adorable!" she smiled. "How much is it?"

"$5.10. Would you care for the matching set. It's a friendship pair."

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed in a quiet whisper. The brunette woman nodded her head.

"How many do you have?"

"About six more are left here."

"I'll take them all."

"Alright. Would you like them wrapped or placed into a bag?"

"I'm not special or anything. Just putting them in a bag would be nice." Rinetto smiled. The taller brunette returned her smile and started ringing all the items up.

"Hey, Rin-chan! Where'd you go? We're gonna go get some ice cream." went Amu's voice.

"Here you go and have a nice day."

"Thanks. You too, lady." she smiled while placing her purchased items into her backpack. Rinetto handed the cashier the amounted money and jogged her way over to her friends. "Sorry guys. I was checking something out over there." she breathed, pointing in the opposite direction from where she previously was.

"It's alright."

"ICE CREAM TIME!" Yaya exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Everyone covered their ears. "Try a little louder. I don't think that the people all the way in Wisconsin heard you." Rima stated sarcastically. Yaya breathed in a deep breath of air, but was soon cut off by Utau's hand covering her mouth. "Ah. Not literally, squirt." she said in an annoyed way.

"Seriously, Yaya...any louder and the whole mall could hear you." Amu rubbed her pained ears. Rinetto giggled at the four.

* * *

"This is sooo good!" Kitsune announced. The other female Charas giggled and nodded their tiny heads in agreement. "It's not everyday that we can all hang out like this together. You know with just us girls." Amu licked her strawberry bubblegum flavored ice cream.

"I know...the guys just end up popping in on us out of nowhere."

"So not any old coincedence." Utau smirked over to Rima, finishing off of her statement.

"Yaya say that they like stalking us!"

"I don't think that's the case Yaya-chan." Rinetto giggled.

"It maybe." Everyone laughed at the small brunettes' agrument. Then Rinetto pulled and placed her backpack on top of the circular shaped table. "Hey guys. I got a little something for all of you."

"Candy?" Yaya perked up.

"Yaya sit your tail down. Not everyones' going to give you some kind of candy for a little present." Rima said emotionlessly, then she looked over to Rinetto. "Its' not candy, right?"

"Nope! Something better." she smiled, digging into her bag and pulled out five of the six charm bracelets. "Jewelry? Kid, you shouldn't have." Utau gave her a friendly smile. "Not just any jewelry. It's friendship charms for everyone." she started attatching the small trinkets onto each of the four girls' arms.

"Look! They're all matchy!" Yaya exclaimed.

"How much did it cost you?"

"Nothing much...about $20 all together."

"You spent twenty bucks on us?" Amu asked a bit taken aback.

"Don't worry. I wanted to. Just say it's a little thank you for everything that you've all did for me. Being my friend, excepting me into the Guardians, and dealing with me and Kitsune for these past few weeks. I know that we can be a slight hand full and all."

"Not as much as Yaya, here." Utau snickered.

"Hey!" Yaya snapped. "Amu-chii, Uta-chii's being mean again."

"Utau...will you stop teasing Yaya?"

"Can't. She makes it just to easy." she snickered some more. Rima stayed silent and stared at Rinetto as if she were the enemy. You can maybe say that she hasn't quite given all her trust into Rinetto just yet...Rima's just to stubborn. _I can still hear you, y'know._ Shut up and stay to the plot of the story. Stop worrying what I'm talking about Rima.

"Hey, guys it's getting sorta late. Why not we hit a few more shops and head over to Rin-chan's place." Amu said staring down at her watch. Everyone nodded and hurriedly finished their ice creams.

* * *

"Off to Rinni-chii's house!"

"Do you _have_ to be so loud? Some big bad strange guys might overhear you and follow us." Rima glared up at Yaya. She rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Rima-chii."

"You know she's just teasing you, right?" Utau stated. Rinetto and Amu looked over to each other and shared a friendly laugh. Before either of the five knew it, they were in front Rinetto's home.

"Here we are." she announced, digging in her pocket. She pulled out a small silvered key and stuck it into the keyhole of the door, and twisted the knob. "Guests first." she smiled moving out of the doorway and holding the door open for the four and their Charas to enter inside.

"Rin-chan? Is that you?" Chizu's voice called from out the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. I've brought company."

The taller brunette entered gracefully into the living room area with a heart warming smile spreaded across her face. Her cheeks seemed to have patches and little spaces of flour plastered onto them. Chizu wore a long flowing house dress the color of pale yellow. It stopped about three inches above her ankles. Around the lovely dress was a pure white cooking apron, spotted with little food. Her short neck-length tannish brown hair was thrown into a sort of messy back bun. (It only seems messy, because her hair is naturally curly and wavy. But it still looked nice.)

"Rinni-chii? Where's your mamma?" Yaya peered over the brunette's shoulder. "Hehe, Yaya...this _is_ my mom."

"Serious?" Utau asked. The two Yorokobi's nodded their heads. "Wow..." she chuckled some. "You look really young. Like you could be her older sister." Chizu's cheeks flared hot blazing red. "Oh, stop you." she giggled.

"It's true, Yorokobi-san."

"Oh, you girls can just call me Chizu-chan. I don't mind." The four girls stole quick glances from each and nodded. "Your mom is so cool!" Amu exclaimed in a low whisper. Rinetto giggled some at the pinkette's compliment.

"Now, while I finish up in the kitchen and set the table, you five can go into Rinetto's bedroom for a little bit. Have a little fun, and wash up and change into some pajamas before coming down to eat. Is that alright?"

"Hai!" everyone but Rima exclaimed. The small blonde just nodded her head in understandment.

Chizu exited out of the room and retraced her steps back into the kitchen, where some almost silent bubbling noises could be heard. It was silent for a few moments. Until Amu glanced over to Rinetto and smiled brightly. "So! Rin-chan..."

"Hunh? Yes, Amu?"

"Aren't you gonna show us the way to your room?" she asked. The brunette's eyes widened a small amount. "Oh, yeah! Kinda slipped my mind. Come on guys, follow me."

So as requested, the four teens followed closely behind the girl as she led them down a long vacant hallway. On the walls were plenty of family photos and pictures of when Rin-chan was younger and coming up as a teen with her father (when he was still alive) and a shyly smiling shoulder length black haired girl.

"Whose the little girl in the picture, Rinni-chii? The one with the short black hair." Yaya blurted out. Rinetto suddenly stopped walking. Everyone did the same and stared at the back of the girls' head confused. "That's...Mizumori Hiyoma...she was my...she was my best friend, before I moved here to Seiyo." she said lowly. "We were like sisters...well, she was like the sister I never had, but always wanted..."

"Rin-chan..." Kitsune's voice said sadly. The little Chara floated to the shoulder of her bearer and looked into her face...studying her emotions. "W-we were always so close. We did everything together...I don't really remember a time when we weren't side by side, besides being home."

Utau, Amu and Rima all glared angrilly to Yaya for bringing back any bad memories to the brunette. "You just _had_ to ask something, Yaya." Utau mumbled. "I-I was just curious." she tried to reason.

"Well! No time to be traveling down memory lane! Let's go guys." Rinetto turned back to the four friends and shot them a heart warming smile. They all nodded their heads and started after the brunette.

"Here we are!" Rinetto said. "It's not much to look at, but this is my bedroom." The four girls stared at the room agaped.

* * *

**M.L.D: Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffie, but trust me...this chappie took forever to write! But, I hoped you still enjoyed it though. And thx to all the readers who were super nice enough to take the time to review. I really appreciate it! Here's a treat for you! *hands you a virtual steamy chocolate chip cookie* I made them myself. I hope you like it.**

**Pepe: Review and read the next chapter ~dechu! *salutes to you* You might get another treat next time ~dechu!**

**M.L.D: AAAWWW! SHE'S SO ADORABLE! I might think of doing a story about you, Pepe-chan as a human.**

**Pepe: Really? ~dechu**

**M.L.D: Really really. But, never mind that! Readers, review already!**


	9. Rima and the oyster

**M.L.D: Hey! It's me, MoonLightDaiyz again with my story Shugo Chara Furui! Furui! Sorry it took too long. And I'm just saying this out of future reference ...I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter! I'm only saying that, because there are waaayyy to many DISCLAIMERS and I would hate to keep saying/ adding throughout the whole story, it'll only make it boring. Anyways, Kitsune ...you're up!**

**Kitsune: Why thank you, Hun. MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing mentioned in this chappie NEITHER does she own Shugo Chara, nor will she ever ...Okay, ON WITH THE STORY! ! !**

* * *

_**Nature's Delight**_

_**Poetic heir**_

The wonder of nature  
Is a delight.  
The sun by day  
And moon by night.  
The birds and bees,  
Flowers and trees.  
The rain and snow,  
And gentle breeze.  
All are a beautiful sight.  
They're all a part  
Of nature's delight

**(Disclaimer: Do not own!**

**I'm sorry, this poem just went so well with the chapter. Again, sorry and on with chapter) **

* * *

"Here we are!" Rinetto said. "It's not much to look at, but this is my bedroom." The four girls stared at the room agape.

_Yaya Yuiki's POV_

Uta-chii, Rima-tan, Amu-chii and Yaya along with all of our tiny wide eyed Charas all stared at Rinni-chii's room in overwhelming 'aww'. Rinni-chii's room is so adorable! It was really big and modern looking, but with a tomboyish flare.

Her navy blue covered queen-sized bed was sitting just under an all white painted scenery window, blanketed by a white nearly see through curtain. On the left side of the room sat a black entertainment center which held a huge 37" flat screen TV! With surround sound and everything!

Sitting on the bottom shelf of the entertainment center was an Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, radio/stereo, and a DVD player. Stuffed animals were scattered about on top of the entertainment center, for girly decoration. In front of that were a few big beanie bags in a variety of colors!

On the right side of Rinni-chii's room was a white colored computer and sitting next to it was both a regular blue house phone, by that sat her lavender colored BlackBerry Strom 9500, and by that sat a small MSI laptop, which all sat on a white painted computer desk.

Placed onto the walls were sports posters along with some cute anime characters. The walls were painted a dull, but bright navy blue. Rinni-chii's floor was blanketed in a fine pale and dull sky blue fuzzy carpet.

"Wow, Rinni-chii! Your room is so –so …-"

"Hot," Uta-chii finished off for me. I looked over to her with a huge smile plastered across my face, then turned back to Rinni-chii and nodded my head excitedly.

Rinni-chii rubbed the back of her head in an awkward way and chuckled a bit, "Thanks guys …go on make your selves at home,"

"Don't ask me twice," Uta-chii walked off and fell back onto Rinni-chii's bed. I giggled a bit and pounced onto the fluffy cloud like object and giggled.

_Rima Mashiro's POV_

"Your room's really cute, Rin-chan," Amu smiled and looked around, "I like it."

Rinetto giggled a bit and thanked the pinkette beside me for the compliment and then the two of them started to converse over some random comment out of nowhere. I, on the other hand glared at the two. How can you sit there and become terrific friends in only a- not even a few weeks? It's absurd if you ask me.

I puffed up my cheeks slightly and took quick glances around Rinetto's room …it seems alright, I guess; if she's really into this whole modern looking décor thing. I guess I can deal one night, "…" I stayed silent as I looked around.

"Rima-chan ...?" Rinetto asked over to me, as she cocked her head to the left with a look of concern on her face. I turned my eyes to her.

"I like the room," I say simply as a response. I might as well give her some type of compliment; she _is_ letting me stay for the night. My life's in her hands until the sun decides to come up. **(A/N: That's a little too serious and dramatic don't you think Rima-san?)** Kusukusu floated over to my shoulder and snickered at my small comment. I glared at her and she flinched.

Rinetto giggled at this and smiled gently over to me. I kept my eyes away from her stare and scooted over towards Amu's side. She giggled some more at my actions.

"Rinni-chii, can Yaya and Uta-chii play on the Xbox 360?" Yaya grinned her usual goofy smile, rather loudly startling the three of us. Rinetto nodded her head, "Sure, I've already put in Call of Duty: Black Ops."

"I love that game," Utau brightened up and then shot a death glare at the TV's screen, "Prepare to be cremated …" she smiled sinisterly as the atmosphere around her brewed into a blazing inferno. We all sweat dropped.

"Don't forget me guys," Amu jogged over to the pig tailed blonde and the hypered brunette; her Charas were trailing close behind her. Kusukusu dashed after them, leaving me and Rinetto. I guess Kitsune was asleep in her egg.

"Rima-chan, you don't want to play the game with Amu and the others?"

"I don't really do games," I mumbled.

"Oh, okay. Hey do you want to go into the library, the karaoke room, or the indoor sports area?" she asked thinking in her head. I stared up at her, "I don't sing …sports and I don't really get along; I'm guessing that leaves the library," I say simply. Rinetto shrugged her shoulders, but looked down to me and smiled.

"Have fun guys! Rima-chan and I are gonna be in the library for a bit," she called over to the three game playing, zoned out zombies.

"Have fun …" Amu muttered.

"Yaya will so own you shooting guy- Oh no, someone shot Yaya!"

"Yeah …whatever, who goes to the library anymore …?" Utau grumbled as she moved around with her player/character on screen. I sighed and looked up to Rinetto, "Come on …"

"Right behind you," she giggled following after me. I rolled my eyes and stopped.

"Hm …What's wrong Rima-chan?"

"Uh, this is _your_ house. I don't know where the heck I'm going," I said simply.

"Oh yeah!" she giggled, "Follow me."

I rolled my eyes again and started close behind the tall brunette. She skipped steps ahead of me; sometimes I would have to jog or run to catch up to her long strides; again ...I _hate_ being short.

We walked down a very long and emptied hallway together for a while, our shoeless footsteps gently thudding against the cherry wood floorboards; before stopping and confronting a huge and quite tall sliding door, "Now for future warning, my mom loves to read and tries to encourage me into reading, so yeah …"

I gave the brunette before me a very quizzical look and then trailed my vision over to the entrance way as she pulled the doors apart. Soon my eyes opened wide at the sight before me, "_This_ is your library?"

"Yep," she chuckled embarrassed, scratching the side of her cheek awkwardly.

I just gaped at the scene. Library …? This looks more like as if a billion libraries were stolen and brought here into this humongous room! Rinetto's mother must have one heck of a job to be affording all these things, better yet ...this house!

"This …is a big library …" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, I know. My mom has this saying; that increasing the mind, brightens the soul- or something like that," she paused for a few seconds, "Because of all the income my mom has with her job …she has lots of books on just about anything from all over the world; like Europe, Mexico, America, even Canada and here in Japan. Everything that you can find or think of is in here, ever copy of any book, file, report or even a simple document is in this very room …"

"That's …pretty impressive …" I commented still a little taken aback by the scenery.

There were about five hundred large/wide columns of huge amounts of books of many varieties! I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes with the backs of both my hands to see that I wasn't dreaming …Nope, this is all real.

"You can just wander around in here for hours," I portrayed as I made my way slowly down one of the library's long aisles as they seemed to stretch on until forever. Rinetto giggled a bit, "Yeah, you're telling me …I had gotten lost in here once, when me and mom first got here. Haha, it took her like half of the day until she finally found me in the Fantasy/Fiction section; a few aisles down, I think …"

"I can believe that,"

"Why not we go into the Manga/Comics section, Rima-chan?"

"Wait-you guys have one?" I asked, trying my best to have my voice not show any interest.

"Yeah, my mom thought that'll bring me in here more often if she went and bought something that I took some interest in, haha but it kind of failed as soon as she had put in the Arcade and indoor sport's area. I practically live in those rooms."

"So, you really like sports, hunh?" I asked as she led me down the aisles.

"I guess I'm that easy to read …"

"You haven't done a real great job at hiding the fact," I muttered to myself.

"Hm, you say something Rima-chan?"

"No, no!" I waved my hands in front of me, laughing nervously, "Nothing at all. Ahem-so anyways …what kinds of spots are you into?"

"Well …I don't really know. All of them I suppose, I just can't decide on a couple of them it's too hard."

"Just like someone else I know …" I glared at the marveled tiled floors. "Like who?" Rinetto asked as she turned around a corner. I followed close behind so I wouldn't get lost.

"Baka Fujisaki …he's so in love with sports …plus Kukai, but he's much easier to cope with than with that purple headed freak."

"Why do you hate Nagi-kun so much? He's a really nice, smart and don't forget cute guy."

"Why do you find it so easy to like that narcissist?"

"He's super nice, like a perfect gentleman-"

"He's a no good, lying friend stealing scum, that shouldn't have any right to exist on this Earth!" I shot at her.

She stopped. I froze and looked up to her.

"Why …why would you say something like that about him? Why would you say that about anybody?" she said coldly.

I was kind of scared …Rinetto had the personality that automatically said fun, always enthusiastic and bubbly …but now she's turned all serious and cold.

"Everyone has a purpose and right to live happily amongst others, no matter what they might think. We all were created and live here for a reason. We're not just here to be here; we have a purpose; although not many of us might know that; we are wonderful and magical in our own special way! No one …not anyone should have the right to contradict or criticize that way about others." She paused and turned back to me, "Even though we're both in the ninth grade Rima-chan, you still need a lot of growing up to do." She narrowed her green eyes down to me.

I blinked and was slightly taken aback, "Yorokobi-sa-"

Before I could manage the rest of my sentence, she walked past me and was headed over to the entrance way of the library. She soon stopped and looked back to me from over her tight shoulders. I stared over her.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan, but …it's not that I'm mad at you, because of my feelings for Nagi-kun. It's just that I can't stand people who think like you do. You need to learn that if you can't say anything nice to someone, it's better to keep quiet and bite back your tongue, than to say anything at all. Better yet, improvise and say the opposite of what you really want to insult someone, manage to switch it into _some_ type compliment; or rather change the subject."

"…" I stayed silent.

"It's not that hard …you should try it," and that was all she said, before turning her eyes from mine and leaving from out of the room.

…

…

I stood silent, unable to speak a word. Who would've thought that Rinetto would say such things to me and right to my face nonetheless?

My honey brown eyes trailed the books on top of the shelves. I was standing in the Poetry section. My eyes met and came to a complete stop at a book that was titled: 'The Oyster'.

I stared at it in silence and then decided to grab it from its place from the shelf.

Flipping and searching my eyes through the books' first few pages, I stopped and began to read the tale out loud.

" 'The Oyster ..." I breathed and slowly turned the title page, to reveal a small blue shell sleeping on the calming beach and read the subtitled writing under the picture.

" _'There once was an oyster whose story I tell,_  
_Who found that some sand had got into his shell._  
_It was only a grain but it gave him great pain,_  
_For oysters have feelings although they're so plain,'_ " I blinked, a little confused by the reading, but continued on anyways.

" _'Now, did he berate the harsh workings of fate_  
_That had brought him to such a deplorable state?_  
_Did he curse at the government, cry for election,_  
_And claim that the sea should have given him protection?'_ " I studied the child-like illustrations and giggled to myself.

"_ 'No-He said to himself as he lay on a shell,_  
_Since I cannot remove it, I shall try to improve it._  
_Now the years have rolled around,_  
_as the years always do,_  
_And he came to his ultimate destiny-stew,'_ "

I turned the pages, reading and getting more and more into the short story.

" _'And the small grain of sand that had bothered him so_  
_Was a beautiful pearl all richly aglow._  
_Now the tale has a moral;_  
_For isn't it grand what an oyster can do_  
_With a morsel of sand._

_What couldn't we do_  
_If we'd only begin_  
_With some of the things_  
_That get under our skin,'_ " I slightly smiled while faintly whispered the last few words, staring down to the last pictures of the book, but stopped to the realization of the final page missing from its' place. It was ripped entirely from the story; torn from its' seams.

I slowly paged through the child's book, to see if I looked over something or missed it in the passage. My eyes stopped to a short saying in the beginning in the author's note: _'Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle,'_

I sighed and looked up towards the also tiled ceiling, "Maybe ...maybe, Rinetto's right, after all ..."

* * *

**M.L.D: And there you have it! Sorry it took so long with updating ...sorta got another life in reality than to sit at the computer all day! **

**Nagihiko: But MoonLightDaiyz-san would like to thank everyone who read for their time.**

**M.L.D: Oh, yeah ...THANKS PEOPLEZ! ! !**

**Nagihiko: -sigh- please, don't forget to review. Thank you.**


	10. ENDING, SOOOO SORRY!

**_Fellow readers of Shugo Chara: Furui! Furui!_**

**_I have come to the point that I will no longer continue with this story ... _T^T**

_**BUT INSTEAD, I WILL BE MAKING THE STORY BETTER, BY EDITING IT AND THINKING OF AN ACTUAL PLOT TO IT! Because right now ...it seems to be getting nowhere and is just plain random to me.**_

_**It's no point in a story like that, now is there? ...all mentioned characters are still in the story and all that, so don't worry about those small details. (Most of much of it will be similar to the previous story)**_

_**I will leave this up for at least five whole days total, and by then I should have at least three to four new and improved chapters ...and I might need a new title for this ...it doesn't really grab the attention of the readers; you know what I mean?**_

_**So, yes the whole detailed writing to the final periods will be changed in this, my apologies to those who liked it so far and reviewed.**_

_**And as a special addition -is that I will have the characters answer any of the people who review questions as best as I can in their character/personalities ...and I as well, will be answering your questions. It'll basically be a ramble section to say the least at the end of each chapter.**_

**_-Sincerely, MoonLightDaiyz (M.L.D)_**


End file.
